Taking Over Me
by Deatheaterxxbabe
Summary: Songfic.Even though Draco isn't there, he's still taking over Pansy. DMPP..a little


Not really happy with this one

**Don't OWN anything**

**Song is Taking Over Me by Evanescence**

_

* * *

_

_You don't remember me, but I remember you.  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do..._

Pansy tossed and turned trying to go to sleep, but she could not. Draco's face kept on appearing in her dreams. She wanted him out of dreams, she could not stand it, every night she saw his face, every night it was the same thing. The dream was not original, it was her and Draco's last moment together..they were fighting. She sighed and sat up. She tried her best not to think of Draco..but it did not work. Every word he ever said, every thing they ever did kept popping into her mind.

"Just leave me alone." She screamed, her scream woke up her friend Daphne Greengrass.

"Uh..Pans..no one is bothering." Daphne yawned.

Pansy blushed..she was losing it, she was really losing her mind.

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breathe,  
You're taking over me..._

At breakfast, Pansy was not in a good mood, she had already snapped at a first year for drinking pumpkin juice, a third year for bumping into her and fouth year for talking to her, all Slytherins.

"Someone's moody." Blaise muttered under his breath after Pansy had yelled at him, for looking at her.

"Shut up before I hex you." She sneered

"Pans," Daphne placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong." Daphne already knew the answer, Pansy was grieving over what happened last year, after Draco left, Pansy became an emotional wreck.

"Daph, I'll give up everything just to find him, I need him to live, to breath." Pansy whined.

Daphne sighed, "Pans, babe, you need to let go, you're letting Draco ruin your life and he isn't even here. He's taking over you Pansy."

Pansy sighed, what Daphne said was true, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was taking over her.

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we have.  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand.  
I knew you loved me then._

Pansy sighed, has Draco forgotten about them? They were the power couple, they prince and princess, they were the star couple of the school. It had been months since they have spoken, their last conversation ended with Pansy saying she hated him, but she missed him. She remembered when Draco asked her to the Yule Ball, she was the happiest girl in the world. That night, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, was magical, she knew he loved her then. He even said so a few days after. He said she was his beautiful flower, from that day on they were together, a couple.

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breathe,  
You're taking over me..._

Pansy was not use to her knew found freedom, usally she had to do whatever Draco told her too...without him, her life felt empty. There was no one to talk to, to argue with, to snog in empty classrooms. She could not believe she actually missed him. Sometimes he was such a gentleman, but then he was a prat. She held her head in her hands, trying to figure everything out. All her thoughts were jumbled. She loved him, she hated him, she wanted him, she needed him. She remembered what Daphne said at breakfast, and she knew it was true. Draco was taking over her.

_I look in the mirror and see your face,  
If I look deep enough.  
So many things inside that just frighten you,  
Are taking over..._

Pansy walked into her dorm and stared in the mirror..she saw Draco's face.

"Dammit Malfoy are you happy? You're driving me fucking insane, You're making me lose my mind, just go away, get away from me." She fell on the floor sobbing. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? MALFOY, ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?" Pansy screamed while sobbing.

"Pansy!" Blaise screamed and ran into her dorm. "Pans, what's wrong?" He asked falling to his knees wrapping his arms around her.

"D-Don't you see him? He's everywhere."

"Who Pansy, who?"

"Draco."

"Pansy, Draco is gone."

"NO HE FUCKING ISN'T, HE'S HERE, LOOK!" She pointed to the mirror, Blaise looked in it.

"Pans, all I see if me and you."

_I believe in you,  
I'll give up everything just to find you...  
I have to be with you,  
To live, to breathe,  
You're taking over me..._

Months later, Pansy, was in Saint Mungos. She went insane.

"Pansy," Blaise and Daphne said in a chorus. "How are you?" Daphne hugged her and they both sat by her bed.

Pansy rocked back and forth. "He's here, do you see him? Draco is here."

"Pans, no he isn't."

"Yes he is look!" She pointed to the mirror. "Don't you see him?"

Daphne shook her head. "No hun, I don't."

Daphne sighed she should have helped Pansy, Draco really was taking over Pansy..actually he already had.

_(Taking over me...)  
You're taking over me  
(Taking over me...)  
Taking over me_


End file.
